1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a universal remote control technology. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a handheld electronic device having a universal remote control mechanism and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase the convenience for life or meet the entertainment demand in a family, various household appliances are usually purchased. Many appliances, such as a television, a video recorder, a stereo system and an air conditioner, are all configured with an independent remote controller correspondingly. When there are more and more appliances presented, the number of remote controllers is increased accordingly. Therefore, the user may be confused by different remote controllers, may lose the remote controllers or may damage the remote controllers. The large number of the remote controllers cause inconvenience for using household appliances.
When the remote controller is lost or damaged, users often purchase a universal remote controller to replace the original remote controller. In order to enable the universal remote controller to operate the appliances, device codes of different brands, types and models of the appliances should be provided in the universal remote controller, and a complicated test procedure is performed to find a correct device code for operation. However, the general remote controller in the market has no intuitive display mechanism to inform users of how the procedure is performed. Users not only need to try every device code but also need to pay attention to keep in mind that which function key is selected for testing at any time. Besides the concentration that the user needs, the test procedure with low efficiency also makes the whole procedure quite time-consuming and strenuous.
Therefore, it is an urgent problem to solve for the industry that how one handheld electronic device having an intuitive display mechanism which can find the corresponding device code quickly and the operation method thereof are designed.